


Stronger Than You Know

by mggislife2789



Category: Aaron Hotchner - Fandom, Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

As one of Jack’s godmothers (Hayley’s sister Jessica was the other), you felt you needed to go over to Hotch’s place after work to check on him, and Aaron too. No one should have to go what they went through, but here they were, without the mother and wife they couldn’t live without.

You’d been recruited to the BAU at just 20 years old, at which point Hotch took you under his wing. Ever since, you’d been great friends - so much so that when Jack was born, Hayley and he made you godmother in addition to Jessica.

Work was done for the day, so you decided to make an impromptu visit to see them.

Knock. Knock.

“Hey, Y/N,” Hotch said surprised as he opened the door. “What are you doing here?” You and Rossi were the only ones that normally saw Aaron outside of the office.

“I just came to see you guys,” you admitted, shrugging as Jack walked into the room. “I had to come see my favorite godson.” Jack came running over to you without a word, wrapping his little arms around your neck. He was normally so vocal; losing his mother was so traumatic he’d barely spoken in weeks. Just a bit here and there to his father. Bending down, you let Jack go, kissing him on the forehead before letting him run back off to play.

“Thanks,” Aaron said, closing the door behind you and sighing. “He’s been so quiet lately. I don’t know what to do.”

“You can’t do anything except be there for him, Aaron,” you replied, trying to comfort him. “Just give him time and he’ll work through it. He’s a brave little boy.”

Aaron shook his head, knowing you were right. You couldn’t imagine how hard it was for him to not only lose his wife, but also feel helpless in regards to his son. You hated feeling helpless, so for someone like Aaron it was probably driving him nuts.

“Is there anything I can do?” you asked, wishing there was some way to alleviate his pain, but knowing it was fruitless. “Can I cook you guys something?”

Aaron looked up with the tiniest bit of light in his eyes. “Jack keeps saying how much he loved your chicken cutlet and baked ziti, and it’s pretty much one of the best things I’ve ever eaten.”

You chuckled softly, looking over to where Jack was playing with his toys. “Hey Jack, you want chicken and baked ziti?” His head popped up and he vigorously shook his head up and down with a smile of his own.

“Well, then it’s settled,” you said. “I’ll make some tonight and bring it over tomorrow.”

“Thanks again,” Aaron said, watching as Jack picked up his toys and went to get ready for tonight’s dinner. “Tonight we’re having pancakes.”

You stood up, grateful that you could do something that made it feel like you were making a difference. He walked you over to the door, opening it up for you before your turned around, wrapping yours arms around his neck and pulling him into you. Normally, Hotch wasn’t a hugger, but you could feel in his embrace that he was desperate for it right now. 

He buried his head in your neck and suddenly you felt a tear hit your skin. Aaron was crying. Words weren’t necessary or needed in this moment, so you pulled him as close to you as possible and cradled the back of his head. 

For what seemed like forever, you just stood there as Aaron wrapped his arms tighter around you. Although cooking was nice, you felt that this was what he really needed but was afraid to ask for - a hug. A physical anchor to the world that was spinning around him right now. You decided then and there you were going to make a habit out of hugging him - whether he wanted it or not. He’d never ask, but he needed it.

As you pulled away from him, you wiped the tears from his eyes, promising delicious Italian food for tomorrow night. “You can do this, Aaron.” Once more, you pulled him in for a quick hug. “You’re stronger than even you know.”


End file.
